Where You Belong
by KayBear365
Summary: Willa Angelo has been adopted and abused by so many foster families but when Wanda Alcott, a police officer and her husband Rick adopt her, will she accept her new parents and siblings? Willl her past come back to haunt her and ruin everything? T for violence and language. How do you define family? AU


**Hey guys, so have you guys watched the Fosters because that's an awesome show, so this multichap is kinda like that but I made it totally different (except for the foster home part) so I won't get sued. **

**I'M A BIG FOSTER FAN! MAIA MITCHELL WOULD PLAY SUCH AN AWESOME WILLA IN A KK MOVIE! Um sorry that was me rambling again... Uhh, Lets just get to it.**

**COMPLETE AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JACK (Which means I don't own anything awesome) D'':**

* * *

Chapter 1

{Willa's POV}

No one understands me. No one knew my past, the cops are the least of my worries right now, it's the sneaky foster parents I have to look out for. I'm Isabella Angelo, but most call me Willa, and by most I mean the only family I have which is my little brother, Elliot Angelo. I don't have time for trust, love, or any crap like that, all I need is to protect my family and I intend to do that.

I was at the front door of my fifth, abusive, foster family's house, Michael and Lucy. They kicked me out and were holding my brother hostage, but no one knew, they were to blinded by their good parents act. Typical. I went through the open window, Elliot was laying on the living room floor, eyes wide open and his body shaking. I snuck into the living room and covered his mouth as he muffled a scream, I turned his head toward me and he stopped as soon as he saw me, he smiled, in response I smiled back. Before we left he grabbed his backpack and we were out of the house. He closed the door a little to loudly. Unfortunately for us the cops showed up, right when we got off the porch I must've set off a silent alarm while breaking in. We were both put in the squad car and taken to the police station. Not again.

"I was just trying to get my little brother back" I said, defending myself to the police officer, Wanda Kresky. Wanda sighed and put down her paper work, "this was your fifth foster family and you screwed it up again" she said. I glanced down at the floor not daring to look her in the eyes. She'll never understand what I went through. "Please, I need one more chance" I looked through the glass, where Elliot was sitting on a bench talking to a police officer "Wanda, please" I begged, I even gave her my best puppy dog eyes. I could tell she was thinking about it then finally gave me her answer "fine Willa, I'll give you one last chance" I smiled. The man followed by Elliot came in laughing, I haven't seen Elliot laugh in a long time. "Wanda, this kid's comedy gold" he said.

Wanda rolled her eyes playfully "what do you want, Rick? I'm in the middle of something" she asked.

The man referred as Rick pointed to Elliot "we gotta him" he said.

"If you take me you take my sister, were a team" Elliot said, I smiled at him.

Wanda face palmed "we went over this, we don't have any other room" she said.

"We'll make room" Rick said messing up Elliot's hair, he smiled. I'm confused, this was happening way to fast "why do you want us?" I asked him, Rick smiled at me and said "there's something special about you two." Special? There's nothing special about me. "Take them to the house, and make sure the boys haven't done anything stupid" Wanda said, she returned to her paper work, the next thing I knew we were in a van answering simple questions like whats your favorite color? How old are you? and Where are you from? The next next thing I knew we made it to a large house, not to far from the police station. "Well kids this is your new home" Rick said. I felt like I'm in one of those dreams where I'll wake up any moment and this awesome yet weird dream will all be over, so I pinched myself to wake up, but nope this was reality I was actually going to be part of a new home. Again. But maybe this one wont be so bad.

{Charlene's POV}

I was in my room painting my nails a bright pink color as usual, a knock came from my door "Maybeck, I'm not letting you in if you spray me with the cheese again" I said opening the door to find a new face "um, hello" the girl said, she had dark brown hair with familiar chocolate brown eyes. I know her from somewhere, but then again I know everyone.

"Hi" I greeted warmly

The girl introduced herself "my name's Willa"

I introduced myself "Charlene" then asked "I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here? Are you lost?"

She looked confused "well, my brother and I..."

I interrupted her "wait hold the phone, brother and I?" I asked

New girl rolled her eyes and nodded "yeah and I guess were roommates" she said not to happy about it. Hey I'm no happier than you are Miss Sunshine. I just hope you don't snore.

* * *

**Yeah Charlie's part was short but hey I did something.**

**Checklist:**

**Read**

**Review**

**Request**

**Did you do everything on that checklist? :)**


End file.
